


Missing You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys In Love and Lust, But he's got a solution, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Roman is missing out, Seth is home spending time with Dean, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth is home spending some time with Dean while Dean is out injured. Roman wants in on the action.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moxplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxplicit/gifts).



> Dedicated to my amazing friend justicehound!

“Hey Big Dog.” Seth smiled into the screen. Taking in the exhausted form of one third of their trio. Roman returned Seth’s smile, eyes shinning with that special glint he always reserved for his boys. 

“'Sup Baby. How is it going.” Roman’s deep gorgeous voice asked. Seth turned his head towards the direction of the bathroom before facing Roman again. “Its going good. Amazing actually. We have been catching up. You know how extra eager and desperate he gets when he sees us after a while. Safe to say, my dick’s been treated well.” Seth said with a huge grin on his face. He watched how Roman flushed a bit, touching his crotch as he straightened up a bit.

“Yeah? I bet. I am so fucking jealous you are getting all the attention. I miss you guys.” 

Seth smiled warmly at the screen. “We miss you too Big Dog. You know its never the same when you are missing. Our eager little slut can get a little too much for me sometimes. I miss having you here to keep things calm. He’s a little too antsy right now. I guess the separation has been hardest on him since he’s been all alone. Ever since I got home, I have lost the count of how many times I ended up spanking the shit out of him or fucking the fuck out of him. He’s just…He’s insatiable right now. Its like he always wanna have me pin him down and just take him. I am sure if you were here you would be able to calm him down without getting too violent. I was never good with that gentle shit. You know as much as he loves getting wrecked by me, he’s a slut for your coddling.” Seth said with a warm smile, noticing this fond look on Roman’s face that always got there whenever Roman talked about or thought about Dean.

“I wish I could come home too. Fuck…its been so long since I tasted my boy.”

“Yeah Big Dog. He never forgets you though. Whenever he’s riding my dick, he makes sure to yell out Daddy to keep your memory alive.” Seth said with a chuckle, making Roman laugh out in response as well.

Seth watched how Roman looked around and then at the screen again, a heated look on his face as he placed his hand on his crotch. “Listen Seth…I was thinking…I can’t be there, but I miss watching my boys. How about you put on a little show for me so I can have a good sleep too. Wanna see you wreck our Baby Boy like I know only you can.” Roman’s voice was deep and lusty. Seth felt his whole body flushing in response. He groaned as he felt his cock waking up in interest. 

“Fuck Big Dog…Why haven’t we done that before? We should have made Dean put on a show for us when we were both on the road to keep our boy busy.” Seth found his own hand rubbing against his crotch. 

“Yeah…But you know Dean. He needs to be full of us…We should get him some toys to fill that pretty little ass up while we are away…”

“Fuck Ro…Stop. I am getting too excited and Dean's taking a shit ass long time in the shower. I’ll go get him and bring him up here so we can have some fun. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I got nowhere else to be Babe.”

* * *

The next time Roman accepted the video call from Seth, he was greeted with a sight that took his breath away. Seth was sitting on the side of the bed, with Dean seated comfortably on his lap. They were both facing the camera and Dean’s back was against Seth’s chest. Seth was wearing just his sleeping pants whereas Dean had nothing on but just a very tiny underwear. His thighs were placed over Seth’s, and Roman had a clear view of his crotch. 

“Fuck Baby..” Roman breathed out, feeling his own hardness pressing hard against his jeans.

“There’s our Big Dog. Say Hi to Daddy Baby Boy.” Seth licked at Dean’s earlobe as a huge grin adorned his handsome face. Dean who had his head lolled against Seth’s shoulder looked towards the laptop screen and licked his lips. Eyes shinning bright with want and excitement. “Daddy…” Dean’s voice was raspy and so fucking sweet. Roman palmed at his crotch as he took in the beautiful picture his boyfriends made. Seth and Dean together were a thing of beauty. They fit so well and Roman got off on watching Seth have his way with Dean. His aggressive personality was a beautiful contrast to Dean’s defiant but submissive nature. 

“Fuck Beautiful…I missed you so much…You look so pretty…” Roman’s voice was so deep with lust. Dean’s face broke into a beautiful dimpled smile as he rocked slightly on Seth’s lap. “Miss you too Ro. Miss having you here with me. Fuckk…I wish you were here in flesh right now…I miss your touch so much..I miss having you both with me..” Dean’s voice was full of emotion, and Roman could see how much weight those words held. 

“Soon Baby Boy. Soon. Seth’s been taking good care of you?” Roman asked as he gestured towards Seth. Dean turned his head sideways to press his lips against Seth’s cheek, grinning as he said, “He’s doing great. I could barely walk this morning.” 

Seth chuckled as Roman scolded playfully. “Seth…Babe, remember I am not there to patch him up. I don’t want you break our boy.”

Seth grinned a little as he kissed the side of Dean’s head. “Don’t worry Rome. You know he’s hard to break. But yeah yeah, its not like he doesn’t make me pamper him all the time while we are not fucking. You have really spoiled him.” Seth laughed out loud when Dean slapped at his arm, pouting cutely. “I am right here you know.” 

They both heard Roman’s chuckle from across the scene, eyes warm and loving. Seth could see how hard Roman was through his jeans. “You want us to take care of that Big Dog?” He asked as he gestured towards Roman crotch. Roman smirked in return as he said, “You guys up for a little show for me?” 

Dean licked his lips as he answered for both of them, “Always Daddy.” 

“Good Boy. Now Seth, why don’t you show me more of my boy.”

Seth ran his fingers over Dean’s slim waist as he looked at the camera. “First, let us see you Big Dog. I see you plenty but Baby Boy here’s been missing your dick a lot.” Roman complied and undid his jeans, getting his hard dick out and stroking it slowly. “See how hard I already am for you Baby Boy?” Roman asked, eyes looking right into Dean’s. Dean nodded and whimpered sweetly, rocking slightly on Seth’s hips as he palmed his own crotch. “Fuck..Miss your cock Daddy…Miss you filling me up with it…Miss having you both marking me with your cum and ruining me…I wish I could touch you..” 

“Shhs Baby…I’ll touch myself for you. Why don’t you use that pretty mouth on Seth’s dick and get it all wet and ready for you? I wanna see you riding on his dick…I wanna see you taking him up your pretty little ass…I wanna see his cum leaking out of your hole Baby Boy…” Roman’s speed on his cock increased, his breathing harsh and heart beating fast. He could feel the heat all through his body he was so turned on. 

Roman watched as Dean obeyed and got down on his knees in front of Seth’s spread thighs. He arched his back and popped his ass so Roman could have a clear look. He turned his head towards the camera and looked at Roman, “Like this Daddy?” Roman nodded, licking his lips as he said, “Yes Baby Boy. Just like that. Use your tongue.” 

Dean didn’t waste much time and soon he had Seth’s dick out of his pants and he was bobbing his head up and down on the thick shaft. Licking at the head and stroking the length with his hand. Seth was moaning loudly, making Roman’s dick twitch in need.

“Fuck Seth…Wanna see you fuck his mouth…Use him…Use him like we know he loves being used.” Roman ordered, and Seth scooted closer to the edge of the bed. He took hold of Dean’s head and forced his length deep inside Dean’s throat. Making the other man gag. Dean took it all with eagerness. Spit dropping down his chin as he tried to take Seth deeper. The position wasn’t too convenient so Seth stood up and positioned himself back inside Dean’s mouth. He kept his assault on Dean’s throat until Roman ordered him to stop.

“Fuck..Fuck that’s enough…I don’t wanna see you cum in his mouth. I wanna see his ass full of your seeds Baby. Seth, Come on. Show me his pretty little hole…” Roman’s eyes kept glued to the screen. He had to slow down his hand on his cock because he was getting too close. He wanted to cum alongside his boyfriends.

Roman watched as Seth picked Dean up and laid him down on the bed, pulling his underwear off. He maneuvered Dean on his hands and knees and ordered him to spread his legs wide open. 

“Yeah…Fuck yeah..Just like that…Spread those pretty legs Baby Boy..Let me see you..” 

Seth sat besides Dean’s spread out form and ran his hands over Dean’s ass. He spit on Dean’s pucker and spread the mess on Dean’s rim and asscrack. Watching with fascination as how Dean’s hole twitched in need. He looked back at the screen when he heard Roman’s loud groan, smirking at seeing how flushed out his other boyfriend was.

“You enjoying this Rome? Look how pretty he is…Look how wet and needy his pretty little hole looks..Fuck we both can fill him up so good…Pound him until he loses his voice…” Seth’s voice was so gruff and laced with lust. Roman moaned out as he eyed Dean’s wet entrance. “Fuck…Wanna taste him…My Baby Boy always look so pretty on his hands and knees…”

“Ro..Please…Fuck…Seth…Give me something…” Dean’s soft cry had them both turning their attention to Dean’s face which was turned in their direction as he wiggled his ass. 

Roman watched as Seth spanked Dean’s ass a couple of times before he spit at Dean’s asshole again. He ran his thumb through Dean’s asscrack as he bend down to press his tongue against Dean’s rosy pink pucker. Dean and Roman both groaned out, prompting Seth to start eating Dean out properly. Dean kept pushing his ass back against Seth’s face, beautiful moans wrecking out of his flushed body. Seth reached around to grab Dean’s dick and started stroking it.

“Stop Seth…Don’t make him cum…Turn him around, get the lube and finger him.” Roman said, feeling breathless. His dick was throbbing in need and he didn’t know how long he would be able to hang in. 

Seth turned Dean around on his back and kissed his mouth. Gripping Dean’s legs and spreading him wide open. Roman’s eyes found Dean’s rock hard dick pressed against his stomach. Dean was whimpering and begging Seth to touch him. 

Seth pulled out a lube and covered his fingers with the slick before pressing them against Dean’s entrance. Roman was entranced, watching how Dean’s slicked heat welcomed the thick digits. Soon Seth had Dean rocking on two of his fingers and he was getting impatient. Roman knew from Dean’s expression that his boy was feeling too empty. He needed to be filled with something bigger and soon. So he ordered Seth to lay back and Dean to ride him. Both men complied and soon Dean was sinking on the thick shaft. Seth’s hands placed firmly on the globes of his ass as Dean took a moment to adjust to the thickness inside him.

“Fuck…So pretty…You look so pretty with Seth’s dick inside your ass Baby Boy…Come on…Fuck yourself on his dick…Show me how much you love having something inside your slutty little hole…Come on..” Roman’s deep voice guided Dean’s movements and soon he was rocking back and forth, up and down on Seth’s cock. Roman could see Seth was having a hard time controlling himself, so he ordered Seth to set the pace.

“Fuck him…Pound him Seth…Make him loose his mind…Wanna see your dick abusing his hole…Wanna see your cum dripping out of him…” Roman’s own hand was back to stroking his dick. He could see Seth was close, and from the way Dean was moaning and sobbing he knew his Baby Boy needed to cum too.

Seth started pounding into Dean, fucking deep inside his ass. Dean draped over Seth’s chest, face pressed against Seth’s neck as he was fucked harshly. 

“Please…Seth please…Fuck deeper..Yeahh..right there..Fucckkkk…Daddy…Please..wanna cumm..Fuck…” Dean moaned out uncontrollably. His voice so wrecked and needy. He was a babbling mess in Seth's arms.

“Fuck…I am close Rome…Fuck…So tight…Wish you could feel him with me..” Seth groaned out. 

“Same Babe…Same…He’s taking you so nicely…He’s so pretty on your dick…Fuck….Cum in him…Fill him with your cum Baby…”

Roman increased his pace on his dick as he stroked himself in rough strokes. His pants filling the empty room. He watched Seth’s movement getting erratic and soon he was filling Dean with his cum. Dean shaking over his cock, crying out in pleasure. 

“Fuck…Fuck…Baby Boy…Look at me…” Roman watched as Dean’s needy glazed over eyes found his through the screen. “Wanna cum Baby? I want you to cum with me okay? Seth, you here with us?” Roman watched Seth wave a little, still trying to catch his breath from the earth shattering orgasm. 

“Put him on his back and spread his legs. I wanna see you finger him, show me that cum you filled his hole with…I want you to suck him…Make him cum…” Roman watched Seth pulling his soft dick out of Dean’s gaping hole. He heard Dean’s whimpers as he was placed on the bed on his back as Seth spread his legs apart. Roman’s eyes were fixed on Dean’s hole as Seth filled him again with two fingers. Seth bent down to put Dean’s dick in his mouth as he finger fucked Dean hard. The cum in Dean’s hole leaking out and presenting just the right amount of slick and wetness to ease Seth’s movements. 

“Fuck Ro..Seth…Please…” Dean cried out as his prostate was hit dead on, but he didn’t want to cum without Roman’s permission. Soon Roman’s voice hit his ears and he almost sobbed in relief.

“Come on Baby Boy…Let me see you go…Spill your seeds inside Seth’s mouth..Let him taste you..I am right there with you..” 

Roman’s own movements got erratic and as soon as he saw Dean crying out his release, Roman found himself spilling all over his own fist too.

“Fuck…That was beautiful. Rome..Fuck man…” Seth’s voice was wrecked, and he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. Roman struggled to find his breathing, but as soon as he did, he chuckled too as he looked down at the mess he made. “I didn’t expect this to be so good. Why didn’t we do it sooner? Fuck Seth…Is our boy alive?” 

Roman and Seth both laughed out loud when Dean waved his hand weakly in the screen’s direction. 

A few moments of peaceful silence before Dean cuddled into Seth’s chest and looked at the screen. “I really miss you Ro. Can’t wait till we are all back together and do this properly. I love you.” 

Seth placed a soft kiss on Dean’s head as he looked at Roman and said, “Same here Rome. Nothing is same when one of us is missing. Love you Big Dog.” 

“Love you too Boys. I love you so much. Imma sleep tight tonight.”

All three shared a final laugh before they switched off the call and turned in for the night.  


End file.
